Dark Message
by DarknessDaughter465
Summary: A story I wrote about a dream I had and made a few modifications of... My friend helped me a little with how to put into words... so props to her. But I officaly wrote it and it IS mine. Sooo... yeah...


Dark Daughter: This story that I've started is not true though it is based on a dream I had one night, and the rest of the series is about the rest of a series of dreams I've had. I hope that you like it,and I've put a lot of heart into the longer version that I'm hoping to put on here later. ;P Read and Review: And tell me what you think and if you have any advice. This is my first one so... yeah. Thnx! ;P

Dark Message

A loud screaming awakens me from the room next to me, it's my little sister's room. The screaming goes on and on but I can't move; I have to stay right where I am or she'll feel bad for waking me up. But I can't just let her scream away her terror, she'll wake up our baby brother; so I sleepily get up out of my bed and hurry into the hallway. I barg into my sister's room; she's there screaming and thrashing around her bed, she's soaked in sweat and looks pained and scared.

"Luci! Luci, wake up. Come one Luci you need to wake up right now! Come on babygirl you need to wake up, come on it's me Kaylie. Sissy it's alright I'm right here." She's wakes up quikly after I gently shake her and curls up into my open arms sobbing. The nightmares have been getting worse since he came into her life. He was our new neighbor and was known to have raped and murdered six girls our age. He scarees her to death, and she keeps having these dreams where he kidnapps her and tortures her until she gives up and lets him control her. He always watches through her window at night when she's asleep, but runs off when she begins to scream and lurch around. I've made the plan of killing him one night; wether or not I go to prision.

"Luci calm down. It's alright it was just a dream, just a dream. It's alright, he's not here. He can't hurt you anymore, I've got you. ssshhhhh..." I can't believe how bad it's getting, she's frozen in fear. It's never gotten this bad, she always calms down after awhile, but it's like he's here wih us.  
>"Luci? Luci... Luci?" She was alseep again... She was better but for how long? He has to be out there, and he must be trying to say something. I decide to step out into a world of trouble and face my sister's fear for her. I step out into the wintery night in my hello kitty pajama pants and a tank top. I walk around to the back where my sister's window is and wait for him, I wait for him to show up and curse my sister with her nightmares.<p>

It takes no more than two minutes before he's there by my side whispering into my ear,  
>"I'm saving her you know from the others. They'd have her dead by now, but I keeping her in the world of dreams before she really gets hurt. I've been sending her messages to stay away from them." His voice is like ice water on fire, it's almost musical. He sounds serious but it scares me to turn around see my fate.<br>"What do you mean sending her messages.. You've been causing her nightmares, I have half a mind to kill you now." What did he mean messages? Who were these they? And most of all how was causing her to have nightmares saving her life?  
>"Messages about who they are, what they look like, what they do to girls like you and her. Girls that are innocent and care about others. They are pure evil and want to change the world for the worst. By sending these she knows who to stay away from and who to go near." He was talking, his voice like music, his tone serious and deadly. I couldn't turn to see him, and it wasn't because he scared me it was because I was scared that I might fall in love again.<br>"Oh..." I was at a lost for words... How could he save her life when he himself killed so what was there to say?

"Kaylie..." "Wait how do you know my name?" I turned around; big mistake he was breath takingly beautiful. I froze all of my fears rose to the surface, I was falling in love again with the wrong person; with a criminal.  
>"I've heard you confort your sister at night, and I haven't actually done all the things they say I have. I knew what was going on, so they thought that I had done it. I'm sorry... but why are you... Kaylie?" I was still frozen; was he telling the truth? Had he really done it... he didn't really seem the type now that i could see him and hear his voice.<br>"Oh.. Um.. sorry I spaced. Is it true... that you didn't do it that you were only trying to stop it?" My voice was shy and I had to look down before I could talk; but when he said the next words I looked up in surprise.  
>"Kaylie, I've been watching you, too. But not to protect you it's because,... I think I love you." His voice turned hallow and sad. "That's why I want to protect your sister because, your in her dreams not her. She's been lying to you, I've been sending her the message; well because I needed a messenger. They're called Dark Messages, and I use them to protect the ones that have pure souls."<br>"Pure souls?" I'm utterly confused and wondering what he's talking about, I mean I've heard of the soul chart from my sister; but that's just something from her dreams.  
>"Souls that shine white... Souls that are pure; innocent, lively, childish, lovely, and happy. You may not know it because you don't always have happy emotions but your soul is happy Kaylie, and its beautiful. Compared to Dark Souls yours is the brightest soul ever seen."<br>"And I have a pure soul? Is that why you can message my sister in dreams, is because of her soul?" I wanted the answer, but I also wanted to run inside and pretend this had all been just a dream.  
>"Yes, and no. Your soul is pure, but I can send messages to your sister because, she lets me. I talk to her in her dreams when I can." His voice was lulling but sad.<br>"I should get back to my sister before anything else happens. Wait what's your name?" I had just noticed that I didn't have a single idea of what his name was.  
>"Dahvie, I'll see you in the morning." And then he disappered. It was a weird name, but I liked it; it was a weirdly beautiful name really. And I went to my sister, knowing that she would be alright the rest of the night. I walked in and saw her awake, and waiting for me.<p>

"Why were you talking to him? You know what he does and that he causes me to have nightmares! But yet you go outside and have a chat with the monster! I hate you, get out of my room!" I knew that she was just scared for me and didn't realy mean what she said. But how could I be sure of this as I walked out of the room? I wasn't sure and I couldn't possibly find the answer, so I layed down, and slowly drifted out of the world and into my own personal dream world.


End file.
